Discovery
by loveroflegolas
Summary: *FIFTH CHAPTERS HERE* Set in Harry's fifth year. Harry,Ron, Hermione and Draco's friendship becomes stronger. Eventual slash between Harry/Draco
1. Summer At Ron's

Disclaimer: No I (unfortunately) don't own any of these characters. They belong to the wonderful writer JK Rowling. So I'm simply gonna borrow them for a bit.  
  
Warning: This story will contain slash (boy/boy sex) so if you aren't into that sort of stuff then don't read on because I did warn you before hand.  
  
Author's note: If you are reading this then you are obviously taking the time to read my fic and I really appreciate it. Thanks! All reviews are welcome, as I would love to know what you guys who are reading it think. I will try to use them to make the fic better. Hope you like what you read. Luv ya all.  
  
Chapter 1- Summer at Ron's  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron shouted. Harry jumped. He had been lying there thinking about Sirius, his Godfather, and Cedric Diggory's death. "Want a game of Quidditch? Seven versus seven," Ron asked stopping beside Harry.  
  
"Yeah sure. But seven versus seven? How?"  
  
"Well me, my brothers and Ginny versus you, Hermione, mum, dad, Neville, Dean and Seamus."  
  
"Neville, Dean and Seamus? How? When did they arrive?"  
  
"Harry I'm really worried about you. They arrived yesterday morning. Seamus asked you if he could have a shot on your Firebolt as soon as he arrived, and you completely ignored him."  
  
"Did I? I was thinking about Sirius and Cedric. I mean it's my fault he's dead."  
  
"Harry, it's not your fault. You weren't to know the cup was a portkey. You didn't kill him. You-Know-Who killed him Harry. Cedric wouldn't have taken the cup without you either."  
  
"I know but…"  
  
"Harry there's no buts to be said. It wasn't your fault. Come on Harry, come and have a game of Quidditch to take your mind off it."  
  
"You know something Ron…well actually… you know two things? One…you're right it wasn't my fault. A game of Quidditch is just what I need. It's what Sirius would tell me. And two: you've spent too much time with Hermione. Your beginning to sound likes her."  
  
Ron pretended to be offended by this, and then laughed, at the thought of spending too much time with Hermione. Ron insisted you could never spend too much time with Hermione. They had been together since the beginning of the summer holidays when Harry had finally convinced Ron to ask Hermione to go and see a movie with him.  
  
  
"A what?" Ron had said.  
  
"It's a muggle form of entertainment. But let Hermione choose the movie."  
  
  
Harry laughed at the memory of Ron's face at taking Hermione on a date to some muggle place. Ron was apparently not too impressed by muggles versions of dating. Mr Weasley on the other hand had, quite the opposite view of Ron, he was fascinated by anything muggle made and had spent the whole four hours Ron and Hermione had been out questioning Harry about the cinema.  
  
  
"Electric popcorn makers? With plugs?"  
  
"Yes with plugs."  
  
"What about Ele-levitators?"  
"Elevators or lifts. Yes some cinemas have them."  
  
  
Harry couldn't see how Mr Weasley had managed four hours worth of questions about a cinema, but managed it he had.  
  
********************  
  
After a very enjoyable game of Quidditch, in which Harry's team, 'The Odd Squad', had flattened the 'Weasley Whompers' team, they all sat down to a hearty meal prepared by Mrs Weasley's wand.  
  
"Well what are we all going to do tomorrow?" Mr Weasley asked everyone. Silence and many blank faces gave Mr Weasley his answer. "Well don't all rush to tell me at once or I won't understand you." Mr Weasley laughed.  
  
"Why don't we all do something as a family?" suggested Mrs Weasley… "With added members!" she said including the five guests at her house.  
  
"Excellent idea Molly! Any suggestions?" said a cheerful Mr Weasley.  
  
"How 'bout a movie?" Harry suggested.  
  
There were several nods of agreement and general murmurs of approval around the table.  
  
"Well that's it settled!" Said Mr Weasley clapping his hands together and looking excited. "It's sort like an early birthday treat for young Harry then."  
  
Harry had completely forgotten his birthday was in two days time.  
  
****************  
  
An hour later Harry was alone in Ron's room. He went upstairs to lie down as he had a headache while everyone else finished dessert. Half dosing Harry heard a tapping at the window - it was Hedwig. And she had a parcel, with a note attached. Harry untied the parcel from Hedwig who flew to her cage to rest. Harry read the note first; it was from Sirius:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hope you are keeping okay. I'm doing great. I've sent this back with Hedwig early so I don't forget as I start work on Dumbledore's plan on your birthday.  
  
How are you coping? I want you to remember that it wasn't your fault Cedric died. Don't you dare think otherwise.  
  
I hope you like your birthday present, although you won't see much use for it at first- well part of it anyway. I'm planning to visit Hogwarts at some point before Christmas- so hopefully I can give you the other part then. It's just too big for Hedwig to carry.  
  
How did you manage to keep that quiet from Hermione and Ron? I would have thought Hermione would've guessed something. I hope you're planning on telling them soon. No I don't think that they'll think any less or more of you. They're you're friends. And they love you no matter what.  
  
I can honestly tell you that James and Lily wouldn't have a problem with it either. Did I never tell you that I'm the same - and Remus - we are… well you get the idea. So you'll always be able to find support from us when things turn a little bit difficult or people judge you for it.  
  
I'm currently staying with Remus and we're together again. Remus has sent his present and letter to you with a barn owl - he's quite old so it may take longer to arrive.  
  
Remus has a surprise for you, which he may or may not explain in his letter. He shall also be visiting the castle at some point as well.  
  
Hope you have a great birthday. If you need anything send a letter to me via Hedwig, like the last time. She'll know where to find me - as always.  
  
Good luck at Quidditch, Harry. Give my best to Hermione and Ron and Ron's parents.   
  
Tell them I'll be in touch soon.  
  
Snuffles  
  
Harry opened the package from his Godfather. Inside was a leather pouch with fifty Galleons in it. And a key, a fairly large silver one with a glittering chain to hang it round your neck. That must be the part that he wouldn't see much use for at the start.  
  
Harry sat down at the desk and started to write a thank you note for Sirius. He had just finished when a large barn owl swooped in the open window. Harry relieved it of its package and gestured to Hedwig' s cage. The owl gladly stopped for a drink.  
  
There was also a letter from Remus:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hope this makes it to you okay. Happy birthday! I know it may be early but I've sent it on early for the same reason as Mr Padfoot. I don't want to forget.  
  
I have a surprise for you this year, but I think I'll wait until I see you at school. Sirius did mention I'd visit didn't he? It would be just like him to forget to mention my visit.  
  
It looks like this will be an extremely busy year for us all - what with my new job, and Sirius off doing stuff for Dumbledore and you, Ron and Hermione sitting your O.W.L's this year.  
  
How are Ron and Hermione keeping? Good I hope. Is Hermione still top of everything? I take it she's got her homework done already. If you need any help with any of it just write to me.  
  
All the best. I'll see you soon on my visit.  
  
Moony  
  
Harry put Remus' letter aside and picked up the parcel - it was quite lumpy. Harry opened it and out fell several wizarding photos of Harry's parents, a load of black material and a measuring tape. This was the oddest gift Harry had ever received. There was a small note attached.  
  
Harry,  
  
Thought you might like a few more photographs of your parents to add to your collection. The black material is a magical adjusting robe. It will continue to alter its self as you grow. The idea being, you never need to buy new ones. Hope it's useful.  
  
Moony  
  
Pulling his quill and parchment towards him again Harry started writing a thank you letter to Lupin. When he had finished the barn owl was about to leave again, so Harry gave the letters to the owl to deliver.  
  
**************************  
  
A few moments after the barn owl had disappeared, with Harry's thank you notes to Sirius and Remus, Fred and George came charging into the room. They were sharing it because of the many guests. Dean, Seamus and Neville had Fred and George's room, while Bill and Charlie were sharing with Percy.  
  
"Feeling any better Harry?" Fred asked.  
  
"A bit," said Harry. "Where's Ron?"  
  
" 'Saying' goodnight to Hermione. What else?" grinned George.  
  
"Not fair of dad to ground us for the rest of the summer," groaned Fred flopping down onto the bed.  
  
"What'd you do this time?" Quizzed Harry.  
  
"Bewitched a fake spider to look real and put in Ron's dessert," Fred informed Harry. Harry knew that to anyone else this wouldn't have been a big deal but Ron was petrified of spiders because…well because of Fred turning his teddy bear into a spider when he was three.   
  
"We were only grounded for two weeks until we tried to justify why we'd done it," George added.   
  
"Then mum said we were being cheeky and answering back," said Fred.  
  
"So dad grounded us for the whole summer," finished George.  
  
  
An hour and a half after Fred and George came upstairs - Ron arrived. He tiptoed across the room thinking Fred and George where asleep.  
  
"Waiting up for me Harry?" Ron laughed.  
  
"How is she? Good? I take it was her first time." Harry inquired.  
  
"How'd you know…we had…sex?"  
  
"Even you two don't kiss for and hour and a half."  
  
"I've been that long?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Oh shit!" Ron whispered looking over at Fred and George. "Thank God! They're asleep," Ron breathed.  
  
"Ahh…but we're not asleep!" said Fred sitting up.  
  
"Ron you didn't?! Not over the carpet we have to walk over?!" said George sounding horrified.   
  
"What would mum and dad say?" Fred teased.  
  
"You…you…wouldn't tell them, w…would you?" Ron asked. "They'd ground me for the rest of the summer."  
  
"OH! But we would!" cackled George.  
  
  
Ron climbed into bed beside Harry. There was a shortage of beds because of the many people staying in the house and Fred and George had managed to break two. Ron whispered to Harry under the covers to remain awake until Fred and George had fallen asleep.  
  
About an hour later snores could be heard form Fred and George's bed indicating that they were asleep. Ron started to cry into Harry's shoulder.  
"Ron what's up?" Harry asked concerned.   
  
"Fred and George. They'll tell mum and dad about Hermione and me tonight, and I'll be grounded. Mum'll probably tell Hermione's parents then she'll be in trouble too. They," Ron indicated Fred and George. "Always try to get me grounded whenever they are, and the problem is it usually works." Ron sobbed into Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry was lost for words for a few moments. He had never seen Ron break down into tears before. 'He must be really upset if he's crying' thought Harry. After five minutes of absent-mindedly stroking Ron's hair Harry had formed a plan.  
  
"Right! Come with me, I've got an idea, but we'll need Hermione's help."  
  
  
Harry crawled out of bed and tiptoed over to the door. Ron followed. Harry crept downstairs and stopped outside Ginny's room.  
  
"Wait here," he told Ron.  
  
Two minutes later Harry came back out the room with a very sleepy Hermione.  
  
"Follow me," he whispered.  
  
  
Downstairs in the living room Harry told Ron and Hermione to sit down. They sat together on the couch and held hands. Harry hurriedly told Hermione what Ron had sobbed into his shoulder in bed. Hermione's mouth was opening and closing like a fish.  
  
"…so what we need to do," Harry continued. "Is have a plan. I'm assuming that Fred and George will let it slip, at breakfast tomorrow, that you two had sex last night, because it will give the most impact. Now in order to convince Mr and Mrs Weasley that that you haven't had sex, Hermione you need to look horrified as soon as they mention it and scream 'how dare you!' or something to that effect, and run out of the room looking upset.   
  
"I'm guessing Mrs Weasley will send Ginny to bring you back. Fred, George, Ron and myself will be asked to wait behind and everyone else will be sent to their rooms."  
  
"Why will you be asked to wait?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Because I'm Ron's best friend and he's bound to tell me if he's had sex with you. Now we all need to maintain that you haven't had sex and I'll insist that you've always said you would never have sex before marriage. We might be able to get away with it - although I think Fred and George may end up in more trouble for 'lying'."  
  
After about another hours discussion on the in's and out's of Harry's plan, Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed the stairs and went back to bed. Ron cuddled up beside Harry in bed and Harry stroked his hair in a soothing fashion until Ron had fallen asleep. Harry lay awake a while longer thinking about how sensitive Ron actually could be.  
  
*********************  
  
The next morning Fred and George pulling the covers off of them awaked Harry and Ron.  
  
"What the?" Fred shouted.  
  
"If it keeps you happy!" said George. He and Fred burst out laughing at the site of Ron cuddled up on Harry's chest.  
  
"Shuddup!" Ron yawned.  
  
"Harry and Ron, lying in a bed K I S S I N G, first comes love…" Fred sang.  
  
"Shut up!" Ron repeated. "We're not gay nor were we experimenting last night. Isn't that right Harry?"  
  
"Er…yeah that's right."  
  
"Cheating on Hermione with her best friend and also your best friend!" Fred said grinning.  
  
"Ron! How could you?" George added.  
  
"Shuddup! Fred, George," Ron snapped. "We aren't gay and we aren't a couple!"  
  
"Let's go down to breakfast," Harry put in trying to stop a fight breaking out between Ron and the twins.  
  
*********************  
  
Ten minutes later fourteen people were all seated round the table outside- the nine Weasley's and the five guests. Breakfast was progressing as normal until:  
  
"So Ron, last night, was Hermione a good lay?" Fred started loudly.  
  
"Did you break her virginity?" George continued just as loudly.  
  
All conversations around the table stopped. Mrs Weasley's knife and fork dropped to her plate with a clatter. Hermione's mouth dropped open and right on cue:  
  
"WHAT?! How dare you Fred, George. How dare you suggest that I've had sex. I'm still a virgin!" Hermione jumped up and ran into the house crying.  
  
"Ginny," said Mrs Weasley. "Go after Hermione and tell her to come back to me please."  
  
"Everyone go to your rooms please. Except Fred, George, Ron. And Harry if you could wait behind as well." Mr Weasley said.  
  
******************  
  
Five minutes later Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Harry were all in the Weasley's kitchen and everyone else was in their rooms. There was already much fighting between Ron and George.  
  
"I haven't had sex with Hermione. All I was doing was kissing her goodnight."  
  
"You said you had! You and Harry were talking…"  
  
"You were making up lies about me to Harry?" said Hermione in a hurt voice.  
  
"No I wasn't…" Ron protested. "All I was saying was that you're a good kisser. I promise you that's all I was saying. I would never lie to Harry about you."  
  
"Ron - you and Harry were talking about how good Hermione was in bed." Fred insisted.  
  
" NO WE WEREN'T!" Bellowed Ron.  
  
"ENOUGH! I WANT SILENCE!" Shouted Mr Weasley. Everyone stopped arguing at once and fell silent.  
  
"Right now Hermione - have you and Ron had sex?"  
  
"No - honest!" Hermione said through tears, Harry had to hand it to her Hermione was quite the actress.  
  
"Ron?"   
  
"No! Honest dad."  
  
"So you' are still…"  
  
"A virgin. Yes like Harry AND Hermione."  
  
"Harry," Mr Weasley started.  
  
"No. Ron has never mentioned having sex with Hermione."  
  
"Right well then…"  
  
"She's always said that she'll never have sex before marriage."  
  
"Arthur. I think that Harry, Ron and Hermione are speaking the truth. Look how upset Hermione is." Mrs Weasley stated. Mr Weasley looked at Hermione who was still choking back tears, while Harry and Ron tried to comfort her.  
  
"Well that would mean that Fred and George were making things up."  
  
Mr Weasley rounded on Fred and George, who seemed to realise that they were in serious trouble and for once were keeping quiet.  
  
  
"So you thought it'd be funny, I suppose, to try and get Ron and Hermione into trouble." Mr Weasley said.  
  
"Well go on explain yourselves!" Mrs Weasley said shrilly.  
  
"We…we…weren't…" George spluttered.  
  
"Making it up," Fred finished weakly.  
  
"Don't you lie to me Fred Weasley!" Mrs Weasley shrieked.  
  
"We're not lying mum. Honest." Fred pleaded.  
  
  
Harry had never seen Fred or George looked scared before, but their faces now were showing absolute terror.  
  
"Molly I really don't know what to do with them." Mr Weasley sighed. "I mean they're already grounded for the whole summer."  
  
"I know exactly what to do with them!" Mrs Weasley fumed. "Ron - bring me my broomstick."  
  
"Why?" Fred and George asked together.  
  
"Thank you Ron." Mrs Weasley said to her youngest son as he handed her her broomstick. "Right Fred you first, come here."  
  
Fred walked tentatively towards his mother as she sat down on a kitchen chair. She seized Fred's arm and pulled him across her lap and started to spank him with her broomstick. Fred cried out in pain. Harry was sure the broomstick had a weighting charm on it t make it heavier. Harry was also sure that Fred wasn't expecting the broomstick to hurt as much as it did.  
  
"George come here." Mrs Weasley snapped when she had finished spanking Fred. George looked positively terrified as he walked towards his mother. He was certain that this would not be the only punishment his mother had in mind.  
  
"Right," Mrs Weasley said when she had finished spanking George. "Now both of you are to do all the housework and dishes - without magic - for the rest of the summer. And the same when you come home for Christmas."  
  
Harry was willing to bet money that both Fred and George would have loved to say 'in that case we won't come home at Christmas' but they obviously felt that her mood should not be tested at the moment.  
  
"And you can de-gnome the garden whenever it needs it." Added Mr Weasley.  
  
TBC…  
  
Did you like? Please R/R so I know if it's any good or not. 


	2. Harry's Birthday

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah you know I don't own the characters.   
  
Authors' note: Well what can I say? Fred and George get to sulk in this chapter what fun! Thanks to Your Silencer for your review. Not to worry there will be lots more Sirius and Remus in there eventually. They are my favourite characters besides Snape and Draco. Odd presents coming up in here. Oh yeah and Mr Weasley is easily amused.^_^ *grins*. Ok enough of me. On with the fic.  
  
Chapter 2- Harry's Birthday  
  
Fred and George remained in a bad mood with Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley all day. They were furious at being punished for telling the truth and the fact that Ron had wormed his way out of trouble.  
  
Mr Weasley had tried to persuade the manager to let him take apart the film projector so he could learn how it worked. Not surprisingly the manager hadn't been to keen to let Mr Weasley even touch the projectors. Mr Weasley had spent ten minutes, after the film had finished, riding up and down in the elevator. When they had finally got home Fred and George went upstairs and locked themselves in their room - soon small explosions could be heard coming form the room.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had said goodbye to Dean, Seamus and Neville after tea as they were taking floo powder home. Dean was going to stay with Seamus for the rest of the summer.  
  
***********************  
  
Harry woke the next morning to find that Ron had gone downstairs. He got out of bed and got dressed. There was a tapping at the window. Hedwig and a barn owl were tapping at the glass. Harry walked over to the window and opened it. The two owls swooped into the room. Harry relieved the barn owl of its package first. It hooted its thanks and swooped out the window again. There was a parcel with a letter attached to it. Harry opened the letter first. It was from Hagrid.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday! Hope you like your present. Thought I'd buy you something this year - mainly because Fang decided to eat your present. It kept moving around in its box. I've included some money, as I need you to do me a favour. I need some Magical Animal Tonic from Diagon Alley. I'd appreciate it if you could get me some when you go for your Hogwarts stuff. Keep the change as an extra birthday present.  
  
All the best.  
Hagrid  
  
Harry opened the parcel and out fell a large box full of chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and Cockroach Clusters. Harry decided to give the Cockroach Clusters to Hedwig.  
Harry turned to Hedwig and wondered what else she had. Who else did he know that sent him presents or letters via Hedwig? He opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know I've never sent you a birthday present before. So it's high time I did. After all your parents were good friends of mine. You won't be able to see it's use at first, but if you always carry it with you where ever you go I do believe you will find an eventual use for it.  
  
See you soon.  
Professor A Dumbledore.  
  
Harry opened the very small package to find a small silver key on a chain inside. Harry was very confused. His fifteenth birthday was looking to be the birthday with the oddest presents. Harry noticed on his lap Hedwig had dropped the letter from Hogwarts with his list of school supplies. There was also one for Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Percy. Percy? That couldn't be right. Percy had left school.  
  
Harry looked up and stared out the window just as Pigwidgeon, Errol and an eagle owl (helped by many barn owls to carry the parcel) flew in the window. Harry was confused as he took the package from Pigwidgeon and read the note attached.  
  
Harry,  
  
You've been getting your birthday presents like this for two years now so thought I'd continue to do so. Really hope you like your present. You have no idea how difficult it was for me and Hermione to sneak away to buy your presents. Again hope you like your present.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry unwrapped the parcel to reveal a large thick book that reminded Harry of a school textbook. He turned it over and read the title "Know Your Position - An Inside Guide to Every Tactic and Rule for your Quidditch Position." A huge grin spread over Harry's face, as he put the book aside and took the parcel from Errol and read the letter, from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! The problems Ron and I had trying to sneak away to buy your presents you wouldn't believe. I was really stuck for what to get you for your birthday until I saw this. I hope you like it. The box of chocolate frogs is from both Ron and me. Hope you find it useful and interesting.  
  
Love from  
Hermione  
  
Harry ripped open the paper and found yet another book. Harry read the title "Famous Seekers, Their Moves and Their Records." Harry opened the cover and read the introduction.  
  
This book gives a very detailed account of seekers, famous and otherwise, the moves the invented and record snitch catches. It also includes detailed descriptions and diagrams of how to do every seeker move known to wizard (and witch).  
  
Harry closed the book and put it aside to read later. He finally turned his attention to the last owl (or owls). A handsome eagle owl. He never had and eagle owl deliver him letters or presents before, yet the owl looked strangely familiar. Harry took the package from the owls and they took off out the window instantly. The letter attached had no name signed to it.  
  
My Dearest Harry,  
  
Who did Harry know that would possibly call him 'Dearest Harry'? Certainly not the Dursley's. Ginny perhaps? Did she still fancy Harry? He doubted it.  
  
Happy Birthday! I hope you are keeping well. I know I've never sent you a birthday present before but then I never really liked you until about Christmas last year.  
  
I would like to apologise for that. I was so foolish to never realise how special you were. That's why I've taken lots of time in making sure that this gift is almost as special as you are.  
  
This is probably making you wonder who I am. I don't wish to say at this point in time but I will give you some hints as to who I am. 1) You probably don't like me at all and if you do I would be greatly surprised. 2) You aren't likely to want to know me, especially now, because I'm male.  
  
I know that I will tell you who I am at some point but I feel that I can't do it at the moment. When I do tell you I would have to ask you not to tell anyone, as it would put my life in danger by liking you.  
  
Lots of love always.  
  
P.S. Hope you have a lovely birthday.  
  
Harry was really puzzled. Who did he know that was male and might not really like? Justin Finch-Fletchley. No Harry was on talking terms with Justin. It wouldn't be someone from Slytherin - they all hated Harry. Deciding he would think about it later, Harry pulled the parcel towards him. It was really quite big and heavy.  
  
He tore the wrapping off the present to find a wooden box inside. Like a smaller version of his school trunk. On the lid of the trunk was Harry's name in beautiful gold lettering. Opening the catch on the box Harry lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful, brand new, set of Quidditch balls. Harry took out the golden snitch and saw that it was engraved with his name. Inside the box there were four Bludger bats for use if the balls were used to play a seven versus seven Quidditch game.  
  
This was by far the best present Harry had ever received, and he had no idea who had sent it to him. He hoped he would find out who it was soon so he could truly thank them. Harry was still was still in awe of his last gift when the Weasley's and Hermione came traipsing into the room.  
"Hey Harry! Why haven't you come down…" Ron trailed off as he saw the Quidditch balls. "Wow! Harry who sent you them?" He indicated the balls. "Was it Snuffles?"  
"No! I don't know who it was. Perhaps you or Hermione would know if you read the letter."  
"We'll take that as an indication to go then shall we Ron?" Bill laughed.  
"Yes!" said Harry, Ron and Hermione in unison.  
As soon as the eight Weasley's had left the room Ron burst into a gabble about getting your own set of Quidditch balls and how soon could they play with them.  
"Ron!" Said Hermione. "Harry wanted help in working out who sent him his balls."  
  
Ron started to snigger.  
"You know perfectly well what I meant," said Hermione warningly. "Lets see the letter then Harry."  
Hermione took the letter Harry handed her and read, re-read and re-read the letter, then she let out a small gasp.  
"What? What is it?" Harry asked.  
"Erm…hang on a minute," She said and ran downstairs. She was back in less than two minutes with her Revealer.  
"I was wondering if the name was signed in invisibility ink. After all it finishes like a normal letter just without the name." she started to rub where the name should be. "Nothing," she said. "Perhaps Ron knows." She handed the letter to Ron, who read it then shook his head.  
"No idea Harry. Sorry."  
"Tuh!" said Hermione.  
"What?" said Ron a little irritated. "Do you know who sent it?"  
"Of…of course not!"  
"Then why are you tutting?"  
"I was tutting in frustration because I want to know who sent the balls to Harry.  
  
*******************  
  
"What's Hermione doing? She's been in Ginny's room for over an hour," Ron started to moan.  
"I don't know," said Harry.  
They were sitting in the garden drinking lemonade. Ron was examining the Quidditch balls. Hermione had disappeared into Ginny's room not five minutes after reading Harry's letter, and had been in there since.  
  
"She doesn't want to be disturbed," Ginny had told them.  
  
"Ron you know what?"  
"What?"  
"I think Hermione knows."  
"Knows what?"  
"Who sent me the Quidditch balls."  
"Oh," said Ron looking thoughtful. "Yeah I reckon she knows too. It wouldn't surprise me if he did. She always knows everything before us."  
"But you love me anyway! Don't ya?" said Hermione leaning to kiss Ron on the cheek.   
"Huh? Course I do," said Ron as he pulled Hermione onto his lap. "So what were you doing in Ginny's room that you didn't want to be disturbed? Eh?"  
"Oh…that? Nothing."  
"What? You were doing nothing for a whole hour?"  
"Of course not don't be silly."  
"So what were you doing?"  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
  
***************  
  
Towards the end of the summer Ron, Hermione and Harry went to Diagon Alley to but their school supplies. To their great surprise Percy came with them.  
  
"Got to get stuff for school," he had said.  
"You what?" said Ron. "You don't go anymore, remember?"  
"Don't talk about things you don't understand Ron!" Percy had snapped.  
  
All we need are our robes now. All our robes are too short." Hermione said as they walked down Diagon Alley.  
"I don't need robes," said Harry.  
"Yours are too short you need new ones."  
"I've got them…" Harry said, then noticing their puzzled faces he added. "Lupin sent me a few Magical Adjusting Robes."  
"Those are expensive!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
After they had bought their robes they were wondering if they should go for ice cream:  
"There's Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour just up past the Magical Menagerie place where Hermione bought Crookshanks." Ron pointed out.  
"Oh that reminds me I've got to get some Magical Animal Tonic for Hagrid," Harry said.  
"Let's do that first then get ice-cream then," said Ron.  
"Ok."  
"What time is it?" asked Hermione suddenly.  
"Ten to two. Why?" Ron replied.  
"I've got to meet someone. I'll meet you for ice-cream in an hour, if I'm late wait there for me."  
"Who you meeting?" Ron asked trying to catch Hermione off-guard and provoke an answer from her.  
"I told you someone."  
"Yeah but who?"  
"It doesn't matter to you. I'll see you in about an hour," she said and rushed off into the crowd going up the street.  
"She's been acting so funny all summer, since about your birthday. She's been in Ginny's room more than Ginny and has been getting loads of owls. I don't get it. And now she's away to meet someone. You don't think she's gonna dump do you?"  
"No! I don't see why she would," said Harry sensibly.  
They bought the tonic for Hagrid and went for ice cream.  
  
Hermione caught up with them an hour later when they were about to buy their fourth ice cream.  
"Where have you been?" Ron asked.  
"Oh here and there," Hermione replied.  
"With who?"  
"No-one special."  
"Hermione," Harry put in. "What have you been doing in Ginny's room all summer?"  
"This and that."  
  
They ate their ice cream and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Mrs Weasley, Percy, Ginny, Fred and George. Ginny. Fred and George were already back at the Leaky Cauldron.  
"Hey Fred, George, Ginny. Where are mum and Perce?" Ron asked.  
"Still shopping for Percy's school stuff," said Ginny with a puzzled look.  
"No we're not," said Mrs Weasley.  
"Got all my stuff!" Exclaimed Percy.  
"Why does Percy need school stuff mum?" Fred asked.  
"Back to the Burrow!" said Mrs Weasley cheerfully.  
  
**************  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione's last week at the burrow was very pleasant. Hermione was still being very secretive and kept disappearing off to Ginny's room whenever she received and owl - which could be as often as twice and hour. Ron had finally given up asking Hermione what she was doing after only ever getting bored 'This and that' answers.  
  
Excluding Hermione's disappearances the last week of the holidays past without any excitement - excitement that was unusual in a wizarding household that is - until the last night at the burrow.  
  
Hermione had come rushing downstairs on the morning of their last day at the Burrow with a letter clutched in her hand. She began to speak in a hurried whisper to Mrs Weasley and kept pointing at the letter. Mrs Weasley looked down and nodded.  
"Of course you can dear. You hurry and reply now."  
"Thanks!" Said Hermione in a grateful tone.  
  
Everyone went to bed at ten that night, as there was an early rise the next morning. Everyone that is, except Mrs Weasley and Hermione, who remained in the kitchen. Ron and Harry exchanged puzzled glances before heading up to Ron's room. It was an hour and a half before Hermione and Mrs Weasley could be heard climbing the stairs to bed.  
  
****************  
  
After much rushing around and almost missing the train, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were all aboard the Hogwarts express. Percy had said he was Apparating into Hogwarts.   
  
"I thought you couldn't Apparate inside Hogwarts?" Ron had said.  
"I'm Apparating to Hogsmeade. I have to stop off and get something from Hogsmeade anyway."  
  
An hour after the witch with he lunch trolley had been Hermione had announced that she needed to disappear for an hour again.   
"What for?" Ron asked.  
"You'll see," was all she said in reply.  
  
An hour later Hermione reappeared looking very thoughtful and carrying an armful of sweets.  
"Where were you?" Ron asked.  
"Isn't it obvious? Seeing the witch with the lunch trolley."  
"And that's takes an hour?"  
"I had to talk to her about something. So what happened while I was gone? Malfoy made his usual visit yet?"  
"Just now Granger. Been talking about me have we? Fancy me do you Mudblood?"  
Crabbe and Goyle snickered stupidly behind Malfoy.  
"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Ron yelled.  
"No I don't Malfoy," Hermione replied coolly.  
Harry couldn't see why Hermione didn't fancy Malfoy. Beside himself Malfoy was easily the best-looking guy at school. All the girls fancied himself and Malfoy. Except - it seemed, Hermione. She appeared to have eyes only for Ron.  
  
"I think you'd better leave Malfoy," said Harry through gritted teeth.  
"And why should I Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "What're you going to do about it if I don't leave?"  
Harry pulled out his wand, pointed it at Crabbe and muttered 'tetanus' at once Crabbe let out a yelp of pain and grabbed his right calf, which had cramped up. Malfoy took one frightened look at Crabbe and muttered  
"Come on! Let's go."  
Malfoy retreated followed closely by Goyle and Crabbe, though not quite so closely by Crabbe who was still limping. Hermione turned to Harry.  
"How do you know that curse? We don't learn that in Defence Against Dark Arts until late in the year."  
"Lupin taught me it," Harry replied. "The Dursley's were giving me a hard time before I came to Ron's, so Sirius and Remus paid them a visit." Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed.  
"What did they do to the Dursley's?" Ron asked.  
"Nothing. There was no need, as soon as Uncle Vernon found out that Sirius was the escaped convict he's seen on T.V and also my Godfather he started to apologise. It was really funny. He even let them stay for a few days." They all laughed again.  
  
Pleasant talk helped the journey pass quickly and too soon the train was pulling into Hogsmeade station - though not too soon for Ron:  
"Good! I'm starving! I hope they hurry up with the sorting," he complained kneading his stomach with his fist.  
"All right there Harry, Ron, Hermione?" Hagrid roared over the students' heads.  
"Yep!" Harry yelled back. "See you at the feast." He shouted as Hagrid started to call the first years to him for the traditional crossing the lake.  
  
They were at the tail end of the students waiting to climb into the horseless drawn carriages. Harry and Ron climbed into one with three third year Hufflepuff's. The door snapped shut behind them.  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron. "I thought she was right behind us."  
"I don't know. Maybe she thought there wasn't enough room for her in this one."  
  
The carriages made there way up to the school through the gates. Harry and Ron looked out the window as their carriage pulled up at the entrance. Hermione was standing there waiting for them at the top of the stone steps.  
"Where's you go?" Ron asked her.  
"I thought you were in the previous carriage and climbed in that one," she replied.  
"But you were right behind us!"  
"I stopped to adjust my robes, then I lost sight of you. Come on lets go and sit down to watch the sorting."  
  
With that Hermione strode off across the Entrance Hall and through the door on the right into the Great Hall. Harry and Ron followed and sat down beside Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Hagrid was still missing from the teachers' table, which meant the first years were still crossing the lake.  
"Hey Hermione!" Ron said suddenly. "Did you become a prefect then? I never asked you earlier."  
"No. It never said in my letter that I was a prefect."  
"What?" Said Ron. "Hermione not a prefect? Now I'm confused. I don't get this school."  
"Me either," said Harry.  
At that moment the doors to the Great Hall swung open and Professor McGonagall entered leading the frightened new first years.   
  
TBC... What you think? Should I continue with this fic? Please review so I know if I should continue with this fic or not. 


	3. The New Prefects

Disclaimer: I don't own...yadda yadda yadda...  
  
Author's Note: Hey thanks to you who have reviewed my fic. I'm glad you all think I should continue. I've been suffering from a really sore back lately and writing my fan fiction helped cure it. Sounds weird I know but it was sore to sit up but I *had* to do it so I could write which cured the pain quicker *yeah!!!!!!* Leaving me free to write my fic. Okay this chapter reveals what Percy is up to. ^_^ Okay but not really what Hermione is up to. Oh well *grins evilly* Anyway enough of me on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 3 - The New Prefects  
  
Professor McGonagall, Assistant Head and Head of Gryffindor House, lined up the first years in front of the teachers table. In front of that she placed a three-legged stool and on top of which was a very old patched hat - the sorting hat. The whole hall stared at the hat before a wide rip near the brim opened and the hat sang it's annual pre-sorting song.  
  
When the hat had finished it's song the whole hall burst into applause. Then followed the sorting of the students.  
  
"I do hope that the first years this year are in keeping with the previous years. I do so want Gryffindor to win the inter-house cup this year," said Hermione in a very matter-of-fact tone.  
  
When the sorting had finished and the last student had taken their seat at their new table, Dumbledore stood up:  
  
"Before I allow you al to become befuddled by our wonderful feast I must first make a few announcements. Firstly Mr Filch has asked me to remind you all that Dr Filibusters Fabulous No-Heat, Wet-Start Fireworks are not allowed in the corridors." Dumbledore glanced at Fred and George.  
  
"Also to inform the first years that the forest is off limits to *all* students. *Even* Fred and George Weasley," Dumbledore added with a twinkle in his eye. "And the last of the formalities before we eat. Introducing our new teachers. Owing to the events which happened last year there is a new subject on everyone's timetable 'Future Wizards' in which our teacher is Mr Percy Weasley." There was polite applause except from the Gryffindor table, which was cheering loudly.  
  
"This subject is aimed to give advice and open up options available after you leave school. I do also believe that representatives from different options will being visiting and offering help in the choosing of your career. And lastly before we eat, our new Defence Against Darks Arts teacher will be Professor Lupin." there was an explosion of cheers from the third years upwards at the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. The Slytherin third years upwards weren't to pleased to have Professor Lupin back. Al the first and second years were politely applauding. Ron and Hermione looked surprised at this news but Harry didn't seem greatly surprised.  
  
"Did you know?" Ron asked clapping as hard as he could.  
"He hinted at it in his letter," said Harry simply.  
  
"Now the last thing I have to say," Dumbledore continued when the noise had subsided - Harry, Ron and Hermione had been the last to stop clapping, of course - "Is tuck in and enjoy!"  
  
Food appeared on the plates in front of them and Ron made a dive for the chicken wings in front of him. The general talk all about Harry was of Professor Lupin and what their lessons would involve with him this year. Eventually the first course faded off the plates to be replaced with puddings, and the talk turned to Quidditch.  
  
"I hope Quidditch will be taking place this year," said Harry through a mouthful of trifle.  
  
"Who's going to be your new keeper?" Dean asked.  
  
"Who'll be captain you reckon?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Harry of course," said Fred. "Isn't that right George?"  
  
"Yeah! If it's not Harry I'll eat my broom."  
  
"We'll need to hold Quidditch try-outs," said Harry.  
  
"And soon," said Fred.  
  
"They need the practice, added" George.  
  
"No-one could fully replace Oliver as keeper though, " said Angelina. Eventually the last crumb of pudding faded form the plates leaving them as clean as when they began. Dumbledore rose to his feet again.  
  
"Now that we are all more comfortable we shall announce this years new prefects. I beg you forgive us for not telling you sooner but we felt this may be a better way. If your name is called I ask you to come down here and through that door behind me. Can I ask al existing prefects to go through into the chamber just now." Several people from each table got up and walked to the chamber off the Great Hall. "Now for the new prefects…"  
  
Ron turned to Harry, Dean and Seamus and started to discuss Quidditch try-outs and possible keepers.  
  
"And the last six new prefects are: Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter."  
  
Ron, Dean, Seamus and Harry all stared at each other, each shocked that they were prefects, before rising and walking with Malfoy and Hermione into the chamber off the Great Hall.  
  
******************  
  
In the chamber off the Great Hall Dumbledore was happily talking to his prefects.  
  
"And of course the last thing you need to know is your prefects bathroom - this year the password is Pine tree. Oh yes - some of you won't know where the prefects bathroom is - fourth door on the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. The prefect common room, which has been set up, is the door to the right of the staff room. The password for this room is 'smart trees'.  
  
"Now in order to reach this common room quickly there is a number of small chambers in the corridors near your common room containing a vast number of Portkeys. And the same applies to the common room, which has four small chambers accessible from inside the common room itself. The password which allows you into the chamber near your house common room is the same as the one for your prefect common room."  
  
Dumbledore paused and looked around.  
  
"Anyone any queries?" No one answered.  
  
"I'll take that as a no. Now in the common room there is a notice board which will be used as the *only* method to inform you of any prefect/teacher meetings, I trust you are old enough to check if there are any new notices. So with that out of the way, off to bed with you. I do suggest that you go via your prefect common room so as to find the entrance to the chamber near your house common rooms. The doors to the chambers in the common room are labelled so that you take the correct Portkeys."  
  
With that Dumbledore turned and walked out of the chamber followed by the prefects all of whom followed Dumbledore's advice and went to their common rooms via the prefect common room.  
  
***************  
  
Waiting behind in the prefect common room Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down on one of the sofas to talk. They were only a few people left waiting to get a Portkey.   
  
"I'm so glad we're all prefects together," Hermione said happily.  
  
"And what would you have done if you hadn't been one Granger?" said the familiar sneering voice of Draco Malfoy. "Cried every night for the rest of the year I imagine."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
"How did *you* become a prefect Weasley?"  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy!" Ron said while Harry held onto his robes.  
  
"With pleasure wouldn't want to be seen talking to the likes you, Granger and Weasley." Draco sneered. Walking away he added. "Goodnight Harry."  
  
Ron and Harry stared after Malfoy in complete disbelief. Had Malfoy just said 'Goodnight Harry'?   
  
"Hermione," Ron started. "Did you hear that? Malfoy was nice to Harry."  
  
"We should go to bed now," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"But did you hear that?"  
  
"It really is late."  
  
"Hermione! Did you hear?"  
  
"Yes I heard!" Hermione snapped. "I'm not deaf Ron."  
  
*************  
  
The next morning at breakfast Hermione received another owl. A letter delivered by an eagle owl.  
  
"I've seen that owl before!" said Harry.   
  
"It does look familiar," Ron commented.  
  
"Of course it looks familiar," Hermione snapped. "It belongs to ma…my mystery person who *I've* been writing to all summer."  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"Who what?" said Hermione.  
  
"Who've you been writing to all summer?"  
  
"Come on we'd better get to class."  
  
"Who've you been writing to?"  
  
"None of your business, come on let's get to class we've got Potions first." Ron and Harry both let out a groan. Potions was their least favourite class of all.   
  
***************  
  
Hermione received an owl every morning at breakfast for the next week, until…  
  
"Ron, Harry listen to this."  
  
"What is it? Who's it from?" Ron asked instantly.  
  
"Ron will you shut up and listen for a minute!" Hermione snapped before reading aloud to them the letter.  
  
" 'Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione,  
  
Can you meet me in the charms classroom tonight at eleven pm? I'd meet you in the prefect common room except we may be disturbed in there. Hermione I want to thank you for helping me all summer - you helped me pluck up the courage to tell Harry who I am. It meant a lot to me. Also thanks fro telling me that Harry loved his birthday present.  
  
Until tonight then."  
  
"So you did know who sent Harry's mystery present?!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Well of course I did!" Hermione exclaimed. "You didn't realise that I knew by now?"  
  
"Yes! We guessed that you knew. But we didn't know for certain."  
  
"Who is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"You'll find out tonight. Hermione said.  
  
******************  
  
Harry and Ron didn't pay much attention in their classes that day. Instead they were watching carefully to see if they could see someone watching Harry, but to no avail. Although Hermione seemed to be shaking her head at someone during Potions.  
  
"Well it has to be a female prefect - could be in any house though - okay so maybe not Slytherin." Ron whispered to Harry in charms that day.  
  
****************  
  
At five to eleven that night Harry, Ron and Hermione left the prefect common room and headed to the charms classroom. They didn't bother with the invisibility cloak as being prefects they were able to wander in the corridors - supposedly to help the teachers catch any pupils who were out of bed after hours.  
  
They reached the charms classroom at eleven o'clock. It was dark inside - light only by the moonlight coming in through the windows. Then a figure stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. Ron let out a gasp.  
  
TBC  
  
Okay to it is very possibly obvious who they are meeting *shrugs* oh well ^_^ . I'm currently working on chapter12 of this story. I'll try to update as often as possible but this fic is definitely going to have a sequel. There's too much that I want to happen. Like lots of Sirius/Lupin slash. *Grins* but you'll have to wait. Please review so I know what you think of this chapter. 


	4. The Mystery Person

Disclaimer: I think you know by now that I don't own them.  
  
Author's Note: First of all to Kelsey don't worry there will be lots of Harry/Draco slash as well I couldn't write a fic that's about them and *not*. But you'll have to wait for it. *Grins evilly* *_*^_^*_* Hmmm…I forgot it was a cliff hanger. *Shrugs* Sorry so this chapter goes into detail. (No sex though *pouts* but this all *has* to be done.) My bets reader is on holiday at the moment so please excuse any errors. Ok so I'm gonna shut the hell up now and on with the fic…  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 4 - The Mystery Person  
  
Harry's mouth was opening and closing in a fish like manor. He couldn't believe his eyes. The person who had stepped out of the shadows was none other than - Draco Malfoy, Harry's arch enemy, - although he didn't look as though he was here to swap insults with Harry at the moment. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. He looked as though he had been crying for hours.  
  
Hermione crossed the room and put an arm around Draco's shoulder. Her buried his head into her neck and started crying again. Harry was still standing there with his mouth opening and closing unable to find the words to speak, but Ron, however, was having that problem.  
  
"Hermione! What do you think you're doing? That's Draco Malfoy - Harry's arch enemy! Get away from him!" Ron ordered. Draco sobbed even harder at Ron's words. Hermione glared at Ron and tried desperately to calm Draco down.  
  
"I no perfectly well who he is Ron. You don't have to state the obvious, which seems to be what your best at."  
  
"Then why the hell are you giving him the time of day!" Ron yelled. "The only time he cares to talk to us is to insult my family, your parents and Harry's friends."  
  
"If you were to try listening to other people Ron who find out why certain things are said!" Hermione yelled at Ron trying to comfort, the now, hysterical Draco.  
  
It took another five minutes before Hermione finally managed to calm Draco down. He had stopped crying but was now hiccupping. It was Harry who spoke first.  
  
"So…eh…Draco…what did…erm…what did you want to talk to us about?" His voice was full of concern despite himself. Draco hiccupped again.  
  
"Well I wanted to tell you a few things actually…*sniff*…Hermione already knows most of what I'm about to tell you and Ron…*another sniff*…I…I…suppose I should start with the fact that…I sent you your Quidditch balls…"  
  
"It was you? I should've guessed. Thank you Draco. It was the best birthday present I've ever had."  
"You…you mean you really liked it?"  
  
"Yes of course!"   
  
"So…that means your gay…" said Ron remembering the letter Harry got on his birthday. "aAnd you're in love with Harry?" Ron asked a little tactlessly. Draco hung his head avoiding Harry's gaze.  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione in a you're-not-being-very-supportive tone.  
  
"No Hermione. It's okay." Draco said quietly. "Yes Ron I am gay and I do love Harry- very much so as it happens. More than you probably do." Ron opened his mouth to argue with Draco but Hermione cut him short with an 'I'm warning you' glance.  
  
"I…I…I suppose you hate me now and don't want to speak to me again. I understand Harry. On one wants to no a freak like me…" Draco's words failed him. Harry crossed the room to Draco.  
  
"If you want to go I'll…" but Draco's next words were cut off by Harry leaning in and kissing Draco on the lips. Draco let out a squeak of surprise when Harry's tongue licked at his lips; Draco opened his mouth and let Harry enter him. Draco kissed Harry back their tongues having a power struggle which Harry's quickly won. Draco used his tongue to explore all of Harry's mouth. He wanted to know the taste and the feel of Harry's mouth. When Harry finally pulled away Draco was staring at him wide eyes.  
  
"I love you too Draco…" Harry whispered. "I have done for about eight months now."  
  
"What?!" said Hermione and Ron together. Harry laughed at their faces.  
  
"So old Snuffles was right…I have done something that I'm sure no one else has done or ever will do. I've kept something hidden from Hermione and she hasn't figured it out."  
  
"Snuffles knows?" said Ron in mock anger. "But you never told us? Your best friends that you were gay."  
  
"This isn't why we came here Ron," Hermione reminded him.  
  
"I was afraid I'd lose you both if I told you I was gay." Ron and Hermione both exhaled in a 'what an idiot' type of way, while Draco had finally found his voice again for the first time since Harry kissed him.  
  
"You love me?" Draco said in squeaky, close to tears voice. "I thought you hated me."  
  
"Who could hate you? You're the *second* best-looking guy in the school. I under your evil little mask you put on you seem to have a great personality. Though I have never seen it." Harry said grinning slightly.  
  
"So who's the best looking guy in the school then?" Draco asked curiously.   
  
"Me of course!" said Harry his grin now from ear to ear.  
  
"Even if you do say so yourself." Ron laughed.  
  
"No seriously Draco you're the best looking guy on this planet never mind the school." Tears filled Draco's grey eyes. There was a few moments silence before Draco spoke again.  
  
"Well that wasn't what I brought you here to tell you." Draco paused and looked at Hermione who nodded encouragingly at him, so he continued. "I waned to apologise for all the horrible thing I've said over the years, and I was hoping that we could become friends."  
  
"As if!" Ron snorted. "You think that you can become our friend just because you love Harry. How do we know your actually sorry. It'll take a lot to get Hermione to forgive you after all the times you've called her Mudblood."  
  
"Actually Ron. I've already forgiven him for that. He's not really evil. Don't you see it's all an act because it's what's expected of him." Hermione said.  
  
"And you actually believe *him*." Ron said pointing at Draco, whose eyes filled with tears again. "You don't think that people like *him* can actually change do you?"  
  
"Ron there's nothing or him *to* change he's not really like that!"  
  
"Yeah right and Fred and George have a thousand Galleons."  
  
"Eh…Ron…" Harry started. "Fred and George *do* have a thousand Galleons. I gave them my winnings from the tri-wizard tournament so they could start a joke shop."  
  
"Will you listen to what I have to say Ron? Please?" Draco pleaded.   
  
"Why should I?" Draco grey eyes squeezed shut and two tears leaked down his face. Harry put his hand on Ron's arm.  
  
"Ron…" Harry held a hand up to silence Hermione.  
  
"I'll deal with this," he said. "Ron please listen to what he has to say, for me? What if Hermione's right and he's not really as evil as he make out? What if it is all an act? Give him a chance. Please? For me?"  
  
"Oh all right! But it doesn't mean I trust you Malfoy." Ron snapped.  
  
"Go on Draco," Harry said kindly.  
  
"Well where to start…okay I suppose I should tell you that I've always liked the three of you. I envy you in fact. You have a friendship that I've never had, and still haven't got. Crabbe and Goyle aren't really *my* friends. I have to be 'friends' with them because it's expected of me. My dad is a friend of their dads.  
  
"Like I said in my letter I've loved Harry since about Christmas last year but I was too afraid to do anything about it. I hope you can understand Harry that my life is in danger for liking you. My father would kill me if he found out.  
  
"I know you, Ron and Hermione have always thought of me as a spoilt brat. Believe me I'm not. My father would no sooner buy me a present for the hell of it than the Dursley's would with you Harry. He bought the Slytherin's the Nimbus 2001 brooms just so I could make him proud and beat Harry at Quidditch and me. But I never, so, he punished me.  
  
"My father doesn't love me you see. He never has. He only puts up with me because I'm his only heir. If he used to love me he has never showed me his love. If he was to tell me now that he loved me I don't think I could believe him. I mean could you believe someone, who beats you with a cane and uses the Cruciatus cure on you, then claims he loves you? I don't think so, not that my father ever tries to tell me he loves me.  
  
"And yes he does beat me and use the Cruciatus curse on me." Draco added noting Ron's open mouth." I still have the cane marks from the last time he beat me - the day we were due to catch the Hogwarts express. He was at it for fifteen minutes before I passed out.   
  
"Sometimes he used both at once and beat me with the cane while I lay twitching on the ground. The Cruciatus curse cause pain beyond what any of you would know. It feels like your very bones are on fire."  
  
"I know," said Harry. "It's like your bones are on fire and someone is stabbing you a thousand white knifes into your skin."  
  
"How…how do you know?"  
  
"Voldemort used it on me at the end of last year when the cup turned into a Portkey."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"I don't believe you," Ron said. "No one, not even Lucius Malfoy, would do that to their own son."  
  
"Well look at this." Draco pulled down his trousers to reveal several purple bruises along Draco's bottom that were undoubtedly left by a cane striking it. It was Harry who spoke first.  
  
"How could your father do that?!" he exclaimed. "Is he trying to ruin your lovely bottom?" Harry asked in total shock. Harry had in actual fact been quite surprised by just how lovely Draco's bottom was.  
  
"Harry!" said in Ron in disgust.  
  
"Well it's the truth," said Harry, sulking slightly. Draco turned slightly red.  
  
"Draco that's terrible," Hermione said sounding deeply upset.  
  
"Why? Draco why'd he beat you last?" Harry said, still unable to get over the fact that Draco's father had tried to damage such a lovely bottom.  
  
"Because I wasn't a prefect," Draco answered. "He beat me every single day from when the letter with the school supplies came through until the first of September, all because I'd let him down because I wasn't a prefect."  
  
"But you are a prefect!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"But we didn't find out by letter this year did we? So as far as my father was concerned I had been made a prefect - so he beat me."  
  
"But you've told him your one now haven't you?" Harry asked still disgust at Lucius' attempts at sabotaging Draco bottom.  
  
"Of course. And he wrote back saying I would get another beating when I came home at Christmas because I've embarrassed him, as he's already told people that I hadn't been made a prefect. I dread to go home at Christmas and summer every year because he'll beat me for my bad school marks."  
  
"But you don't get bad marks. Your second top." Ron said.  
  
"But I'm not first am I? I'm only second. 'Second to Mudblood is a disgrace' is what he shouts between each hit wither of the cane or the Cruciatus curse. He says I embarrass him by not being top of everything because I'm a pure blood. But I don't believe in all that pure blood stuff. I mean Neville's a pure blood wizard buy he's a hopeless case and Hermione's muggle born but she's top of everything."  
  
"What else does your father beat you for Draco?" Hermione asked gently.  
  
"Everything. Just whatever he feels like."  
  
"Like?" Hermione prompted.  
  
"Bad, grades, not beating Harry at Quidditch, when he's drunk, when he's had a bad day, when my mum doesn't feel in the mood for sex, for sleeping in too long, for not doing *exactly* as he tells me, if I don't say the right things in front of important people, for acting in a way that embarrasses the Malfoy name, for answering back, when *he* says I'm being cheeky. Just any reason he wants."  
  
"Doesn't your mother try to stop him?" asked Harry in total shock.   
  
"No she agrees with his methods of punishment. In fact she encourages him to use the Cruciatus curse instead of the cane for the more 'serious' things that I do wrong."  
There was a few minutes silence while this all sunk in.  
  
"My father treats me like a naughty child, all the time. I'm always disappointing him somehow. I can't do anything right. Not for my father. To him I'm just a useless piece of shit. I try to do things right to please him, or at lest I used to. I tried to earn his approval, because after all isn't hat what any child wants from their parents - approval? I stopped trying to do things right from the moment I know I was in love with Harry. After all a Malfoy shouldn't be queer. It's not natural.  
  
I dread to think of what my father would do if he found out I was gay. Never mind that I'm in love with Harry. He probably try to torture it out of me. But that wouldn't work would it? He'd like to kill me for that I suppose but I doubt mother would let him because I'm the only heir after all." Draco stopped and took and breath. His whole body was shaking with anger and sadness. Yet at the same time he also felt relieved.  
  
"I…I…" Harry was staring at Draco opened mouthed.  
  
"This is the first time I've ever spoken to anyone about my father, but then I've never had anyone to talk to before. Well no one who'd listen anyway, no one that would care if my father was torturing me. I…I had to tell someone it's driving me crazy. I…I…I can't take it anymore. I HATE MY FATHER FOR EVERYTHING HE'S DONE TO ME. I…" Draco broke down into tears again. This time it was Harry who comforted him. He pulled Draco out of Hermione's arm and into his own. He hugged Draco tight and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Shhh…it's alright Draco it's alright. We're here for you now. You've got real friends now. We won't let you suffer alone" Draco stopped crying and looked up at Harry his grey eyes full of tears. Harry took the opportunity to sit down on one f the seats in the classroom and pulled Draco onto his lap.  
  
"You…you won't?" Draco chocked between sobs.  
  
"No! We won't!" said Ron very firmly. Draco dissolved into tears again and Harry hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead.  
  
"We want to be your friend's Draco," he said. "Don't we Ron? Hermione?"  
  
"Yes!" said Ron firmly again. And he sounded like he meant it.  
  
"Of course we do!" Hermione said fighting back tears.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you," Draco sobbed. "You believe me! You actually believe me! I never thought you would, especially Ron." Harry pulled Draco closer and kissed his forehead rocking him back and forward gently.  
  
"So Hermione…" Ron said. " You're good at working things out. How quickly should our friendship between us and Draco form?"  
  
"Well I see know reason for it to take until Christmas, but it can't develop to quickly either or people will become suspicious. Oh…um…it could perhaps be a strong relationship by Christmas, but they needn't know how close." Hermione said with a glance at Harry who had Draco on his lap on a nearby chair. " I say that the school can think our…*cough*…close relationship has developed Halloween." Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"So we're…we're really friends right now?" Draco squeaked. Harry, Ron and Hermione all look at each other and nodded. In answer to Draco question Harry pulled Draco into a long, deep, sweet kiss. Harry's hands slid up the back of Draco's shirt and rubbed his back gently. Ron taking his lead from Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a kiss, which she did not resist to, as she would so normally have in a situation like this. Pulling out of the kiss Harry asked:  
  
"Does that prove it to you Draco?"  
  
"Yes!" Draco breathed.  
  
"Ron, Hermione," Harry said turning to them. "Are you guys okay with me being gay? I should've told you earlier but…I'm sorry."  
  
"Harry! What sort of friends would we be if we weren't?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Of course we're alright with it you daft thing. We're happy if you're happy." Ron added. "We been thinking about setting you up with someone so you could be happy, but it wouldn't have worked we were thinking of girls. Wish I'd thought of setting you up with Draco." Ron mussed.   
  
"So you're really okay with this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh Harry for God's sake! Will you ask him to be your boyfriend already!" Hermione burst out. They all laughed. Harry turned to Draco.  
  
"Will…"  
  
"Yes!" Draco answered before Harry even had a chance to ask the question.  
  
****************  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco 'started' their friendship the next day. Draco approached Harry, Ron and Hermione at breakfast. Everyone in the Great Hall froze expecting some sort of fight to break out, even the teachers tensed ready to jump up to separate them if something started. But to everyone's surprise no fight started, no shouting matches between Harry and Draco, no insulting each others families between Ron and Draco. Indeed the four looked to be having a civil conversation. The Gryffindor's all stared opened mouthed.  
  
Then after about ten minutes Draco held out his hand, and to everyone's surprise - Harry shook it, then Ron, then Hermione. Draco and Hermione even hugged as Draco got up and left. There was one loud shocked gasp all from everyone all around the hall - including the teachers. Dumbledore smiled knowingly to himself.  
  
The Slytherin's quickly got over their shook as Draco came back to their table. Their faces were smug - they clearly thought that Draco had tricked the Gryffindor three into being his friends as part of some evil Slytherin worthy plan. They had no idea of the real reasons behind the new friendship.   
  
TBC  
**************  
  
Ok so that's quite a long chapter- the next chapter is really short so that will probably be uploaded soon. I'm going to write another fic called 'Cruciatus father', which is going to be from Draco's POV kind of like a diary and explain the things his father does to him in more detail. I might also put in Lucius' POV. So it will be an extra side story type thing to this one, and it's going to be sad. Very sad. Poor Draco. Okay please review and let me know what you think. 


	5. A New Friendship

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now that I don't own them then you never will.  
  
Author's Notes: To Pinki - The reason why Harry and Draco fall for each other will be explained in "Cruciatus Father" to which the first chapter will be uploaded at the same time as this chapter. To Kelsey - I had to make Ron okay with it because I've never read a fic yet where Ron has been okay with Harry and Draco and I think he would be cos Harry's his best friend. Sorry but this is a short chapter but I will try to upload the next chapter as quickly as I can. To Romilly McAran there are other prefects from other years and houses I just didn't name them because it wasn't necessary for my story. The heads of the houses were leading the first years to their dorms as they are taking a more active role in my fic. The reason there are so many prefects is because in my school there are quite a few prefects so I thought I'd do the same with this. This is a short chapter about the newly formed friendship between the Gryffindor three and Draco. And a sad event also happens. Please R/R.  
  
Chapter 5 - A New Friendship  
  
Everyone at Hogwarts was sceptical about the new 'friendship' that seemed to be forming between the Gryffindor three and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin.   
  
"I give it a week," one Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff was heard to be saying. But their new friendship lasted longer than a week. They were still friends a month later on the eighth of October, and if anything their friendship was stronger.  
  
There was a clam atmosphere at Hogwarts that had never been there before and everyone was sure it was because of the new friendship between the Boy Who Lived and Draco Malfoy. Although inside the castle the atmosphere was calm - most students, however, were aware of the less than calm atmosphere outside the castle that became noticeable around the start of October.  
  
There had been reporting in the Daily Prophet of the Dark Mark hovering above the houses of dead muggles and their families. The ministry was in complete chaos trying to keep it hidden from Muggles. People in the wizarding world were becoming more and more worried, but still a new friendship was blooming in the castle. Indeed two new friendships were blooming. Harry and Draco had become an item - though it was only known to Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Sirius and Lupin.  
  
Harry had filled Draco in on Sirius' innocence and much to Harry's surprise Draco believed it. It was still reluctantly that Draco had let Harry tell Professor Lupin. Lupin was very warm towards Draco right form the beginning.  
  
Things in the wizarding world seemed to be looking up. The Daily Prophet had gone a week without any new Muggle killings to report, until…  
  
"Hey Ron, Harry listen to this... 'After a shocking discovery made by Arthur Weasley…'"  
  
"What's this about?" Draco asked wandering over and sitting down beside Harry at the Gryffindor table. "What's this about your dad Ron?"  
  
"I don't know yet. Hermione hasn't finished reading it to me yet." Ron answered.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Hermione."  
  
"No problems. As I was reading…  
'After a shocking discovery made by Arthur Weasley after an investigation into the sighting of a black-cloaked man (made by a Muggle) Arthur Weasley discovered that the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was actually the ringleader of a group of Death Eaters, on their way to an important Muggle family home to perform the 'Avada Kedavra' curse.  
  
The use of any of the unforgivable curses on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. The group of Death Eaters all confessed, to using these curses on countless innocent Muggles, under the influence of Veritaserum and have been sentenced to life in the Wizarding prison Azkaban.  
  
Mr Weasley, upon bringing about the discovery that Cornelius Fudge is actually a Death Eater, has been appointed as the new Minster of Magic and also received a handsome reward of a thousand Galleons for the capture of these dangerous Death Eaters.'"  
  
Hermione finished reading the article and stared at Ron. The four friends were in complete shock. Fudge a Death Eater? And Mr Weasley the new Minister for Magic. Just then Errol flew in with a letter n his beak. Ron took the letter off Errol and gave the owl the rest of his cornflakes. It was from Mrs Weasley.  
  
"What's it say?" Hermione asked, anxious.  
  
"That dad's the new minister for Magic. We're getting a new family owl. And they're gonna buy me new robes for school. Me, Ginny, Fred and George."  
  
***********  
  
The rest of the month of October past without any shocking news in the Daily Prophet, which the Wizarding community was taking to mean one of two things. One: Fudge was indeed the ringleader of the Muggle killings or Voldemort and his supporters were lying low to lure the magical community into a false sense of security. It seemed unlikely that Voldemort had given up completely.  
  
On Halloween morning Draco received an owl from Professor Dumbledore during breakfast. He read the note and turned paler than usual. He walked over to Harry and handed him the note.  
  
Harry read the note in a whisper to Ron and Hermione.  
  
" 'Dear Draco,  
  
Report to my office straight after breakfast - I have some bad news for you. Bring Harry with you. And Ron and Hermione of you wish.  
  
Professor Dumbledore.'"  
  
  
"I want you al to come with me," Draco whispered. His three friends nodded. They got up and left the great hall.  
  
****************  
  
Up in Dumbledore's office Draco sat on a seat with Harry on his lap and holding his hand. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of Draco.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you Draco," Dumbledore said gravely. "It's about you father - he's been found dead - murdered to be precise - Voldemort." Ron flinched. "Your mother was sane enough to tell the Ministry that Voldemort was yelling about Lucius making a fatal mistake that cost him six Death Eaters before he killed him."  
  
"Where is my mother now?"  
  
"In St. Mungo's. She is suffering from a nervous breakdown and is insane. I will be informing the school tonight, after the feast, of your fathers death and also of your transfer to Gryffindor house."  
  
"What?" said Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco together.  
  
"Yes. I've been watching the change in you Draco and have had a word with the sorting hat - who informs me that he placed you in Slytherin for one reason only - to keep you safe from your father as I'm sure he would be very angry if his son had been placed in any house but Slytherin. So now that he is dead I see no reason for you to be in the wrong house anymore."  
  
********************  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco left Dumbledore's office in a really good mood despite the fact they had been called in there about a death. Draco wasn't the least bit upset about the news of his mother and father.  
  
"So after tonight you'll be a Gryffindor Draco. How's it feel?"  
  
"Fantastic! In fact Harry I've just had an idea. We'll catch up with you two in Care Of Magical Creatures," Draco said. "I have to tell Harry my plan."  
  
TBC… Well there we have it Lucius is dead. I know that Voldemort probably wouldn't kill him like that, but I DON'T CARE. I hate Lucius and he has to go for the rest of my story to make sense. Please review and let me know what you thought.  
  
Also the first chapter of "Cruciatus Father" is getting uploaded with this chapter so please R/R that as well. It will explain Draco past. 


End file.
